Holly Hobbie and Friends: Marvelous Makeover Credits
Opening Credits * "Holly Hobbie and Friends" * "Marvelous Makeover" Ending Credits * Produced & Directed by: Mario Piluso * Animation Direction by: Brenda Piluso * Based on Characters Created by: American Greetings * Story by: Mario & Brenda Piluso * Screenplay by: Clfif Ruby & Elana Lesser * Original Score by: Gary Lionelli * Original Song Lyrics by: Mario Piluso * Executive Producers: Jeffrey Conrad, David Polter, Mario Piluso, Brenda Piluso * Cast: ** Holly Hobbie - Nicole Bouma ** Amy/Nicky - Maryke Hnedrikse ** Carrie - Dorla Bell ** K.T./Becca - Kathleen Barr ** Aunt Jessie/Coach - Hetaher Doerksen ** Joan Hobbie - Saffron Henderson ** Minnie/Mrs. Dorfman-Gonzales - Ellen Kennedy ** Robby/Nathan/Michelle - Kelly Metzger ** Uncle Dave - Brian Dobson ** Gary - Ian Corlett * Storyboards: Mario Piluso, Rachel Bibb * Holly Hobbie Design Director: Kelly Grupczynski * Holly Hobbie Lead Designer: Kelee Riley * Character and Prop Design: Virginia Hawes, Thomas Perkins, Rachel Bibb, Andrew Molloy * Background Layout Design: Michael Van Cleave * Production Coordinator: Mariella Piluso * Clean-Up: Rachel Bibb, Derek L'estrange, Andrew Molloy * Color Key Stylist: Catherine E. Simmonds * Background Color: Michael Humphries * Timing Directors: Brenda Piluso, Gordon Kent, Soonjin Mooney, Neal Warner * Final Checker: Bill Exter * Track Reader: Slightly Off Track * Animation Production Services: Toon City Animation, Inc. * Studio Managing Director: Robert Clark * Creative Director: Russ Mooney * Animation Supervisor: Fernan Jose Lagran * Layout Supervisor: Levy Vegrgara * Background Supervisor: Michael Gorospe * Cleanup & Inbetween Supervisor: Alan Coniconde * Technical Supervisor: Anthony Co * Digital Ink & Paint Supervisors: Julius Legaspi, James Arboleda * Production Managers: Jonathan Tinsay, Reggie Umali * Layout Artists: Aldrin Abesamis, Czylene Cruz, Fernan Darag. Bernie Ferrer. Rolan Guina, Alex Hipolito, Zandro Hipolito, Jeffrey Jimenez, Joddie Lopez, Totie Llaneta, Moises Macasinag, Renato Maglalang, John Metcado, Mike Mercado, Nalds Noriesta, Russel Oreta, Clemente Rivera. Jeffrey Rivera. Floyd Rivera, Jerome Rivera, Larry Santiago, Gerry Yniguez * Animators: Bal Baletes, Marilen Amora, Clemente Aragon, Rodel Lopez, Oscar Mates, Ric Baldos, Carlito Estacio, Choc Serrano, Paul Mejica, Nichard Calong, Judith Cister, Alvin Espares. Boy Tanada, Ronnie Reyna, Girlie Basa, Walter Galapon, Ceol Icamina, Norman Gatoa, Aris Gonzales, Raffy Grivialde, Lito Basa, Joselito Cruz, Jose Infante, JM Valenzuela, Jojo Sayas, Cyrus Mesatoa, Jethro Morales, Regnon Misa, Vladi Naval, Latty Pagcaliwangan, Ed De Leon, Ilto Soltura, Brooke Bonus, William Magbanua, Joel Satmiento, Leo Saluna, Rey Santiago, Jerry Sarmiento, Mel Sta. Ana, Lito Urquiza, Nelson Ventaanilla, Rogel Venturanza, Zaldy Suno, Ken Chan * Digital Background Artists: Jonathan Ayop, Florante Ruina, Ephraim Sepe, Francisco Madronio, Dawn Macute, Marchelle Saguid, Juanito Intino, Noel Solis, Pilar Nabong, Emmanuel de Mesa * Clean-Up Artists: Carol Resulta, Armel Reyes, Allan Fuentes, Nelson Sambo, Willy Detablan, Ma. Arlita Alvaresz, JJ Aranzamendez, Randy Ballesteros, Elvita Baltazar, Butch Barrientos, Allan Baloloy, Alvin Baloloy, Crystal Benavidez, Danwin Bringas, Ferdinand Cabiles, Lisette Cochada, Jommel Cuz, Ma. Venuz Dante, Paula dela Cruz, Ederwin Deligente, Caroline Discutido, Jomar DIyo, David Durian, Rowena Durian, Ronnie Elipane, Vener Ersando, Marlon Fernando, Oliver Firme, Ryan Jay Galenzoga, Eloisa Golimlim, Anrulfo Lumagui, Ronald Mnedoza, Reynaldo Merzado Jr., Edgar Milleza, Vic Ryan Monzod, Felicidad Nacario, Jay Ongray, Engebert Paloma, Orlando Pasoot, James Ryan Paz, John Penalosa, Jeffrey Prestoza, Bonitos Remot, Allan Reyes, Caroline Resulta, Ronnel Rosales, Alexander Sayson, Julie Taroy, Jayvee Velasquez, Noel Villanueva, Erickson Villegas, Mylyn Yape, Michael Acuna, Jojit Aguda, Ma. Genedina Beley, Lucien Bobon, Liezel Borjal, Edwin delos Reyes, Carol Hidalgo, Dino Manapsal, Vic Monsod, Lolot Roda, Leonard John Sobreviga, Amparo Vallejo * Inbetween Artists; Romeo Abosolo, Frolan Bruce Aguinaldo, Roderick Alcantara, Roberto Agasang, Jeremiah Ancheta, Twinkle Aricaya, Ivan Ayao, Sherwin Beltran, Bernard Borjal, Marco Antonio Briones, Roden Benaidez, Jovie Cailan, Danilo Calignet, Edwin Crisostomo, R-Jay del Campo, Joseph del Mar, Sammy Delicana, Richard de Leon, Rey-Jaroo Dizon, Aldrin Dominguiano, Nelia Dy, Mary Joy Fresnido, Mary Joan Fresnido, Joaquin Garcia Jr., Leonard Guerra, Rosalinda Gavin, Sndy Habana, Cristina Halim, Gilberto Isidro, Genaro Lecoto Jr., Orlando Lismoras, Erwin Llave, Michelle Lopez, Expedito Mahilum, Levi Nacario, Elvin Ombajin, Jexter Otacan, Rea Olisco, Randdel Pagsinuhan, Charles Penero Jr., Sharleen Rose Pareja, Jerran Pelicano, Erwin Regondique, Daniel Ricafrente, Rowell Robles, Rowena Rubianes, Andrew Sagabay, Marvin Samillano, Antonio Sambilay, Gilyn Sambo, Joey Talactac, Raymundo Tan, Salve Telewek, Ryan Tocmo, Joana Marie Acojedo, John Alarcon, Alex Bagas, Marcelino Borijal, Dennis Calong, Jeoffrey Cordero, Macario dela Cruz, Crisanto Gallon Jr., Joseph Guzman, Rowell Hernandez, John Jimenez, Joy Jocosol, Mark Anthony Mangayon, James Odevilas, Bernard Pahati, Joey Rimando, Russel Rimando * Animation Checking: Rolando Talactac Jr., Jeffrey Gongon * Compositors: Elmer Medina, Ann Bartolome, Antonio Cardiente, Charina Mabalot, Doris Desiderio, Eudardo Donot, Elmer Zamora, Erick John Austria, Esperanza Pasana, Frederick Tanada, Gemmaa Espinueva, Hector Abaya, Jacquelien Arboleda, J'mee Trinidad, Juliet Ignacio, Kathy Garay, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Marcial Baluyot, Maricar Dris, Marites Aldave, Maricvic Baliton, Mary Rose Montealegre, Melvyn Carreon, Michael Salindong, Michelle Leviste, Mitch Trinidad, Mon Joseph Saez, Monaiza Dejillas, Pilsen Cayabyab, Rommel Edosor, Romnick Baluyot, Socotto Tolentino, Thelmo Thelmo, Victor Frisco, Wilbert Canarias, Dennis Fabros, Enrico Mata, Ernesto Erni, Jhewerlyn San Pedro, Ramon Asprer, Chona Narnadan, Donald Zuniga, Fatima Lozada, Gilbert Lantion, Johannes Garcia, Jon Brian Vertudez, Julius Sarmiento, Perfecto Rele, Rey Rosales, Rey Saquin, Socotto Rey, Sylvia SIriban, Theresa Jacinto, Valentino Corral * Painters: Aladan Palma, Chetty Ramos, Connie Santiago, Carazon Frias, Corazon Desingco, Elenita merila, Evangeline Biglete, Eveleyn Mirabuna, Flor Aquino, Get Alvero, Jocelyn Abalo, Joncorde Viray, Lina Egloso, Malvin delso Reyes, Maricel Ramos, Minerva Pasana, Mylene Cuyos, Romeo Venezuela, Sammilyn Velasquez, Vanessa Joy Endiape, Vilma Bernal, Jonathan Cu, Miguelito Icaro * Color Stylists: Febb Abad, Marilyn Pasana, Jocelyn Pangan, Mary Liane Veloso * Scanners: Marvin dela Cruz, Andro Tuico, Carlo Ignacio, Ferdinand Amot, Glenn Ford Mogul, Jmar de Ocampo, Jonathan Limpiada, Jonathan Mercado, Junior Bartolome, Romano Reyes * Ex-Sheet Encoders: Donn Santiago, Geralford Velasco, Jovelyn Reyes, Ernesto Siriban, Gilfred Jarin * Technical Staff: Art Bermas, Mik Manalaysay, Carl Balotro, Carlito Sano, Xavier Lucas, Jaime Pe, Dominic Josue, Joseph Crisostomo, Danilo Danguilan, Paciano Ildesa * Coordinators: Jay San Diego, leo Quizon, Dee de Leon, Lanie Buencamino, Lenlen Tolentino * Voice Direction & Casting: Mario Piluso * Recording Assistant: Kerry Stewart-Lackner * Voice Recording Engineers: Wes Swales - Koko Productions - Steve Lichuk - Koko Productions * Post Production Supervisor: Kimberlee Vanek * Editor: Michael Douglas * Post Production Sound Services: Oracle Post * Post Production Sound Supervisors: Paulette & Jimmy Lifton * Re-recording Mixer: DJ Lynch * SFX Supervisor: Ian Nyeste * SFX Editor: Brian Magrum * Foley Editor: Chris Gresham * Foley Artist: Monette Holderer * Foley Recordist: Lenise Bent ** "Twinkle in Her Eye" *** Lyrics by: Kate Boutilier & Eryk Casemiro *** Music by: Jared Faber *** Produced by: Dan Huff *** Performed by: LeAnn Rimes ** "A Better Way to See" *** Produced by: Gary Lionelli and Mario Piluso *** Lyrics by: Mario Piluso *** Music by: Gary Lionelli *** Performed by: Mariella Piluso ** "Take a Shot" *** Produced by: Gary Lionelli and Mario Piluso *** Lyrics by: Mario Piluso *** Music by: Gary Lionelli *** Performed by: Mariella Piluso * © 2008 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. ("TCFC"), All Rights Reserved. Holly Hobbie TM and related trademarks are owned by TCFC. American Greatings with rose logo is a trademark of AGC, Inc. * A Cartoonuity Production * American Greetings * Agkidzone - www.agkidzone.com * Holly Hobbie & Friends - www.hollyhobbie.con Category:American Greetings Corporation Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Cartoonuity Category:Toonworm Entertainment Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sunflower Category:Agkidzone Category:Nelvana Category:CBS Paramount Network Television